


Bloodborne Pathogen fanart

by paperseverywhere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gore, Illustration, Other, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperseverywhere/pseuds/paperseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart of a fanfic inspired by a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodborne Pathogen fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lantadyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantadyme/gifts).



The fanfiction that inspired this work can be found [here](674352).

**Author's Note:**

> *places this gently at lantadyme's doormat* I really like your writing UuU.


End file.
